xpg_stellarisfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 Counsel Roster
The Imperial Council was formed from the need of blending the best of our citizens and Political masterminds in a location where the brightest and most skilled officers, advisers and Scientist could inform, enlightening and educate them on what was happening around the Empire. This all came about because the great Emperor Shack, determined the Senate was far too corrupt and ineffective at getting anything effectively done. Sadly the Great Emperor died before the Counsel was ever fully formed. The Council was headed by the Supremo family for over half its life time, breifly headed by Lord Anderson, then held by General Rimeck until the empire’s fall 400 years later. . . Are you sure you want to send this information to The curator Sir, it paints us in a negative light as if it was our Leadership that led the Empire to ruins . . .' ' The Curator’s job is to record history, let those who come after me judge me if they want, for I don’t give a damn what they think anymore. . . Sir just a quick note, This is a list of Council members Retired, KIA, MIA since Our Empire took its first steps into the Night. Do note I am recording the ones who are passed away while on the Council as KIA, if they retired then died they are listed as Retired. I am trying to collect key notes on them as well, also if anyone has any information about our Missing Council members least me know. Dr. Jhonmary Len -KIA - tried making a personal craft go under .3 parsecs Senator Abe Ron - Retired - after the Birth of the federation, rejoined again for a short span retired again Senator Arnold Bridge - KIA - assassinated during a conflict with the Ela Gaan Senator Doghau - Retired - After the first Predator war he settled down as a local judge to impose imperal laws effectivly Lord Nico - KIA- Shot down by pirates Dr. Kenshi - Retired- After developing advanced sensor data, claimed his crowning achievement Representant Crosov Mahfaeraak - Retired - After birth of the federation Captain Doughnut - KIA - destroy combating pirate fleet Senator Evelyn -Retired- After the vasseling of the predators Council chairman Lord Titan Supremo - Retired - honorably served almost 120 years Mr. Andrew Johnson - KIA - Assassinated leaving a council meeting Senator Pud Lord - Retired - Took over the Imperial shipyards Dr. Aldebaran Trebla - Retired- Creator of Imperial Robotic’s Mr.Daniel Wallstorm - KIA - Killed during Predator War Chief Executive Representative Randiman - MIA - Lost fighting Pirates Senator Lara - KIA- Exacuted after attempted to prevent Ela Gaan enslavement Mr. Elvis Steel - Retired - created the biggest dursteel foundries on New Terra General Nikita Khrepunov - Retired - Hero of the Empire took a bullet for Emperor Shack Admiral Bismarck - Retired - Military advisor to Emperor Shack Admiral Iron - MIA - Served the empire loyaly over 200 years last seen fighting the Fiiral Senator Nikita﻿ - Retired - Trusted friend of Emperor Dread Director Zabala - Retired - head of the Imperial Security Bureau Commander Emil Tyler - KIA - Killed in the great Ambush Commander Manedga - Retired - First Commandant of the fledgling 181th Fighter Wing Dr. Warren Gallagher - KIA- Tried fitting a mining lazer to a CR-90 calling it the Moon wrecker Director Docer - Retired - Head of Imperial Intelligence Mr. Neon - MIA- last seen examining the dreadnought, likely KIA Secretary Calvelo - Retired - the only person for the longest time who knew everything because he wrote it all down. Lord Dragonmaster - Retired - Head of Armco Operations, died during the invasion of planet Bob by the swarm, reported seen with blaster rifle in one hand and his cane in the other. HK-47 - MIA - last seen defending Planet Bob from the swarm Captain Drako - KIA - died leading the remnants 231st assault army when they were cut off and wiped out. Captain Jacob Williams - MIA- an Officer with the 501st lost when their transports were force to make an emergency hyperspace jump Lord Ivan Caperson - KIA - Assassinated during the attempted Senatorial revolt Captain Jeffrey Fawcett - KIA - honorably rammed his Destroyer 'Saint Michael’ into an enemy capital ship Councilwomen Elerrna - Retired - Successfully prevented permanent enslavement policies Lord Chancellor - Retired - despite his last name he never held the place of Chancellor Mr. Dragon - Retired - Helped Emperior Shack unit New Terra under one banner Dark Kyler - MIA - An independent trade representative lost contact during the Fiiral’s war with the Sun Admiral Marston - Retired - head of the Imperial Naval academy Dr. Viscious - MIA - Lost during a trade negotiation with the Collective Major Riesenfriese - KIA - TIE Scout inventor and test pilot General Aurelius - Retired - Put down an attempt at open slave rebellion Mr Daniel Martin - Retired - Head of the HMH Power Company, largest power provider at the time Baron Atlas of Gravesend - Retired - Once held the floor of the council for a solid 63 hours Senator Calvelo - Retired - While known for many great things he is also noted for preventing Gravesend from holding the floor for 64 hours by punching him out Imperial strategist Hater - MIA - led an advance team to examine the Dreadnought Moff Marston - Retired - Ruler of the Clip Clip system for 35 years \Bastian Archive - MIA - Well know warrior who hasnt been heard of since his one man fight against an enemy fleet. Archibald Bastian - Retired - Creator of the elite clone divisions Agent Harold Sarsfield - KIA - One of the Empire’s top spies before his capture and execution at the hands of the Themlar Judge Lara Xefin - Retired - Only sitting judge to issue a pardon and death sentence in the same trial Dain Ironfoot - Retired x4 - advisor to many Emperors, and retired at least 4 times. General Dain - Retired - Invented the ordnance pod decoy tactics Commander Owl - KIA - Died defending the council against the Senatorial Revolt Lt. General Cauthon - MIA - C.O. of the 501st contact lost when his troop transports were forced to make an emergency jump. Grand Moff Drek - Retired - The pioneer that invented the way of dividing sectors for commerce and research Silas graudrifter - Retired - Shipwright creator of the the super sized carrier and first Imperial dreadnought Senator Jacob Hornicak - MIA - last heard from on a mission to convince the Themlar to join the federation Lt. Dibble - Retired - Wounded during an attack on the council Baron Tarken - Retired - started the Slave Army movement Lord Anderson -Retired - Successfully ended the slave armies by making them ful citizens of the empire Commander Mavrick - KIA - Shot by a then Captain Rimeck to prevent him from attacking Lord Titan Supremo Viscount Tu'o'tu - Retired - after being turned mostly into a cybor his nepwh took over his seat. Senator Brogen - MIA - Charged with taming a wild sector, lost when her ship went into a nebula cloud Lord Anderson jr -Retired - like his father before him enforced the Tarken doctrine Engineer Sean Kim - Retired - creator and CEO of Syndicate engineering faction Moff Calthorn - Retired - Created the Defense Fleet Funding Director Kaylor - MIA - Invented an experiment Flux engine, lost on test flight Commander Augustus - MIA - Leader of a divison of the 501st lost contact during the war with the Themlar Commander Storm - Retired- Captain of the Victory Storm survived the great ambush and served as a rally point for other survivors Representative Atreides - Retired - after leaving the council founded the docile slaves movement Moff Fredriche - Retired - after retiring from a Moff became a speaker at the Imperial War College Dr. Draxius Tholimar - Retired - Founder of the Scarif Research department Senator Thomas Milne - KIA- Represented scarif until his shuttle collided with a cargo ship Dr. William Heall - MIA - A society researcher was studying the slums during a riot Commander Aussie - KIA - His ship the ISD Retrograde burned up when its bridge was knocked ou and it flew into a Red dwarf star. Lord Cavelo - Retired - second chairmen of the Council Commandant Rimeck - KIA - First Offical Star Fighter Corps Commandant, currently still serving as the first AI from an living human. Captain Ghost - KIA - Shot by then General Rimeck for assaulting several Senators Senator Nikolas - Retired - served the Clip Clip system for 20 years Lord skullost - Retired - Creator of the Bombardment to oblivion doctrine Lt. Kolat - KIA - Killed fighting the Themlar resistance General Joehan Kinauva - Retired - Dishonorable discharged from the Star Fighter Corps Lord Peter Supremo - Retired - Serverd as Co Chairman of the council for 40 years Lady Rose Supremo - Retired - Served as Co chairwomen for 40 years with her brother Senator Dan Brogen jr. - MIA - Rallying the people on planet Bob before the swarm overran it Grand Admiral Keterna - MIA - Leader of the First Imperal fleet, retired and recalld during the Fiiral Crisis, was serving with the Federation fleet Agent Sarsfield - KIA - Captured and exacuted by the Holy Mandate Jordan Hazzan Archive - MIA- Last seen fighting aboard a CR-90 in the Clip Clip system Hilwa Kuzan Archive - KIA - Capture by the Republic executed shortly after Rikel Arrinair - KIA - killed fighting the dreadnought Doctor Trebla - Retired - created the first Robotic bloodhound Ambassador Atreides - Retired - was an ambassador for the freement of all slaves Captain Claw - KIA - Died fighting the Dreadnought Representative Brian Bossard - Retired - Served the Husko empire as a representative in the Empire Captain Enderman - KIA - Died fighting the Dreadnought Captain Denazon - KIA - Died fighting the Dreadnought Mr. Dapper Enderman - Retired - advisor for the committee of rations and food stuffs Agent Xon - Retired - a speaker at the Imperial College of Intelligence on tuesdays still Daniel Wallstorm - KIA - Died fighting the Holy Mandate Commander John O'Connor - MIA - His troop transports were lost making an emergency jump to escape the Swarm Senator Baggin - KIA - died during a meeting due to a heart attack Secretary Scott - Retired - He was forced to retire because Scotty just doesn't know Lt. Somatha North - KIA - died fighting pirates in a CR-90 Admiral Rigsby - KIA - Died fighting the Holy Mandate Mister Ordo - Retired - first humanio to develop allergies to a robotic cat Lord badger - KIA - died during the Swarm invasion of Planet Bob Admiral Denazon - KIA - killed in the struggle of the Recon fleet vs the Fiiral General Jon Lonestar - Retired - General Lonestar needs to explantion Senator Vrouge - Retired - established the balanced energy system Baron Tark jr - Retired - took over from his father Senator Arduscal - MIA - Lost during the Fiiral war Darth Siberius - MIA - Lost during classified operation Major Xi - KIA- died repelling a Fiiral invasion Major Dx19 - KIA - died repelling a Swarm assult Chief Admiral Barker - Retired - Head designer of the SSD Senator Warrin - KIA - died in a odd speeder accident leaving a meeting Senator Arduscal - Retired - after 35 years of loyal service Strategist Ender Lionheart - MIA - a Ret. Admiral, lost contact during the swarm he was overseeing the entrenchment in the scariff system Lord Anderson 3rd - MIA - Took over the command of a ISD when her captain and XO were kia, ship crashed onto planet Bob during fighting in Clip-Clip sector. Darth Vader - MIA - Classified Emperor’s eyes only codenamed Highground Mr. Dan Brogen jr. - KIA - Died fighting in the Nurian War Commander Dark -KIA- Died fighting the Nurian War Moff Ander Cine -Retired - served the former Husko territories for 35 years Mr. James Sparkler - Retired - Designer of the Venator class Commander Blood - KIA - Spilt a ton of it during the Nurian wars where he met his own end Admiral Devuno - MIA - Lost contact with him when during the battling in Republic space Major Earl - KIA - Fought bravely in the 501st Captain John Rickard - MIA - Tried making one of the fastest ships in the galaxy even faster . . . General Grim - KIA - Shot dead by General Rimeck during a Duel Isaiah Marcel - Retired- Was the head of the largest mining company at the time Major John J. Baggin - MIA - Lost contact with during the War against the Holy Mandate Doctor Von Rimeckinstin - MIA - Sucessfully created the first fully sentine AI Category:Counsel Roster